Stella Ryoshalde
Stella Ryoshalde '''is the grand-niece of Akira Shinmei and niece of Jefu Shinemi and older sister of Akira Ryoshalde. She first became '''Jet Crimson, or Steel Dragon 2000 '''of the Himitsurangers. Seven years later, she returned for a World of Scouting Jamboree and became '''Rover Crane of The Rovers, which she leads. Character History Himitsuranger to be added Scoutranger to be added Personality Stella seems to be initially a spunky and can act protective of her emotions or others opinions. By Scoutranger, she has grown more responsible and is second-in-command to Magis. Suits Steel Dragon 2000 * Transforming Jetta Second Weapon/Draco Arrow ** Jetta Souls * Machine Draco 'Appearances: '''Block 18-28, Ghosts of Dreamland, 29-47, Steel Vengeance, 48-51, Rec 12 (flashback), 31 (flashback), 32 (flashback), 34 (flashback) Rover Crane * Rover Brace ** Crimson Daipatchi ** Crane Daipatchi * Titan Crane '''Appearances: '''Rec 12, 15, 17, 18, 20-25, 27, 28, 30, 31, 34 (flashback), 37-41, 44-50 Relationships * Akira Shinmei -Grand Uncle (deceased-2021) * Megumi "Megan" Shatoro-Ryoshalde-Mother * Taurus Ryoshalde-Father * Jefu Shinemi-Uncle * Akira "Kira" Ryoshalde-younger brother/sister (deceased-2027) Notes * She is the first female relative of a Legend to become a ranger ** Yuko and Yayoi transformed during ''Kyoryuger, not in a later series * She is the first, and only, female Crimson Ranger (as both female crimson ranger forms are hers) ** Hunter's counterpart is female though * She is the first female ranger to have a dragon-themed mecha ** She is the first ranger not to be apart of the core team since Bauri to have a Dragon Mecha *** White Whale was considered the sixth ranger of the Himitsurangers, despite being the reincarnation of White Cyclone, who was apart of the core team * She is the first secondary red to have a dragon mecha * She is the first ranger to have two suits from different seasons ** Interestingly, the 7 year gap between her appearances is the same amount of time from when Tommy Oliver (Bauri's counterpart) gave up his powers (from Carranger) to TJ and when he formed the Dino Rangers (Abarangers) *** However, Tommy was going from Red to Black in this case, but wore red twice * Stella is the first female ranger to use a bow side arm in the season following another bow user ** This previously happened with Shinkin Blue and Gosei Blue, both males * Her personality is a combination of an acquaintance of Lemuseighteen's who lived in his dorm and Jess Wakefield from Sweet Valley High * She is the first ranger since Lisa Teegel to be a Sentai 1000 ** For Lisa, M is the Roman Numeral for 1000 ** For Stella, as Rover Crane, was given the designation Sentai 1000 as a reference to Sadako Sasaki after her (by then) little sister's death who was diagnosed with Leukemia as a side affect of the Bombing of Hiroshima and had a goal to 1,000 Origami cranes before her death (only getting to 644; her classmates made the remaining 356). * Just like the Livemen, she learns to control her anger she has against Jasmine dating back to Himitsuranger See Also * Mean Streak-First Counterpart from ''The Geauga Society ''(Comic) * Stella/Steel Force-Counterpart (Primary) from ''Power Rangers Coaster Force ''See Comparison Page * Borris/Behemoth-Counterpart (Nitro) from ''Power Rangers Nitro ''See Comparison Page Category:Female Red Ranger Category:Female Ranger Category:Additional Rangers Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:WWW Scoutranger Category:Sentai Rangers with multiple forms Category:Sentai 1000 Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger: Roller Coaster Crash Course Category:Sentai Crimson